1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus which separates water from steam in a steam humidifier system, and more particularly, to an outlet steam distribution pipe of a water-steam separator which reduces the amount of condensates entering the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of water steam separators have been advanced over the years. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,965 and 3,724,180 each show a water-steam separator having a container, a vapor inlet supply pipe, and an outlet steam distribution pipe. The outlet steam distribution pipes, in both cases, are merely attached to a container wall and do not extend into the interior of the container. The inlet to these outlet steam distribution pipes is adjacent the wall of the container, thus allowing condensates which form on the container wall near the opening and condensates which are suspended in the surrounding air to enter the outlet pipe. Additionally, in the forms of the prior art shown, a flow diverter causes vapor entering the container to move in an annular pattern around the interior periphery of the container, wherein the heavier condensates tend to remain at the periphery of the container and the dry steam tends to rise upward in the center of the container, thus making an inlet for the outlet steam distribution pipe at a center location desirable.